


Roleplay Roulette

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Gay, M/M, Maids, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Galo and Lio get interested in dressing up and roleplaying  together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you almost done in there?” Lio asked, authoritative. He sat impatiently, his finger tapping atop his cheek.

“Just give me a second. This outfits a little tight in the chest.” Galo spoke from the back room, grunting as he had incredible difficulty putting on his attire for the night.

“Just rip it a little so it fits. I would like to do this before midnight so we can both get some sleep for tomorrow.” Lio looked at the digital clock, as it boldly claimed  **11:30** on its display. He huffed, then closed his eyes. If Galo was going to take this long, he might as well take some time to power nap after dealing with a day of work and stress.

“...Okay, I’m ready.”

Eyelids opened again. Slowly. And on visual cue, there was Galo. Dressed in the most skimpy maid outfit one would find at a japanese cafe. The chest area was ripped wide open, exposing Galo’s pectorals and showing off his erect nipples. The waist was semi-tight on the poor firefighter, displaying ripped abs amongst the fabric. The skirt was so far up, Lio could see the panties he requested in full display. Once Galo’s butt perked, Lio’s blood began to flow and come to a boil.

The Burnish did his best to compose himself, but there was still a trace of arousal in his voice. “A-ahem! You forgot something.” Twirling around Lio’s fingertips was a cat ear headband he desired to ‘complete’ the look. Galo, already embarrassed by wearing something obviously not meant for him, felt even more uncomfortable wearing something that could potentially squeeze his head beyond belief. But then he saw the hungry look Lio gave him, and his body began to burn with the same heat the Burnish currently kept on hold.

Galo, standing proud in his ‘uniform’, strutted towards Lio and instantly grabbed then placed the headband atop his hair, without removing any style from his current ‘do. Once the ensemble was complete, it was time for the performance.

In a small curtsy, Galo spoke, “Welcome home nya-ster. What services would you like me to do today?”

Lio gulped, he felt his ‘lower self’ begin to throb. “W-what services am I allowed to request?”

Galo answered, never acting out of character, “Hmm...Well, I could help you clean up a little...or maybe make you a home-cooked meal…”

The ‘maid’ leaned closer to Lio’s lap, hands beginning to pull down Lio’s pants legs.

“Or...maybe...I could help you...destress.”

Lio felt even hotter than before. But soon the cold air reached him as Galo pulled down the twink’s drawers to reveal his naked cock. It invited the ‘maid’ in question with its pulsing movements. As a welcome gift, Galo spit into his own hand and ‘lubed’ up the member in question.

Lio just pulled his head back, letting Galo’s gentle strokes collapse him into steady pleasure. Before too long, the task at hand was done. And instead of feeling a hand upon his cock, Lio felt Galo’s mouth consume the thing. That’s when Lio looked back down.

He needed to make contact with Galo as his tongue swirled around the shaft. Like licking into the center of a lollipop, Galo worked his way in increments, hoping to find the cock’s juicy center. All the while, Lio just tugged at the bed sheets, laid himself back, until finally, he was complete.

After one last gentle scrape of tongue into Lio’s slit, the latter climaxed, giving his ‘maid’ the very reward he craved.

Galo kept a hold of his master’s cum whilst he calmly ‘cleaned up’ the place. He pulled his master’s jeans back up and proceeded back into the bathroom to finally tear his ‘uniform’ clean off like a bodybuilder. Lio, in the meantime, continued tugging at the bed sheets, still living in complete ecstasy of the moment.

When Galo, arrived back, half naked in a ripped up maid outfit, he only had one thing to say.

“Next time, you’re dressing up for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio cosplays as Shinji for Galo's fantasy...

Galo grumbled. He felt the same impatience Lio had for him the other night. He tried to not tempt himself into yelling about his frustrations, as he knew if he did, Lio would call him a hypocrite. The wait was unbearable, though; Galo felt like he needed to hold his breath just to try and calm himself down.

He yelled anyway, just to know what was up, “Does it fit, Lio?”

“It does. You weren’t lying, though, it’s pretty skin-tight.”

Galo tapped his foot incessantly on the floor. The thumping noise made it seem like he was a rabbit waiting to pounce. His heart was flustered by Lio’s words, even though he knew already that this was the truth. But that just made the wait for Lio’s reveal more unbearable; it was nearly annoying him. He thought maybe it would be better if he just kicked the bathroom door down and fucked Lio then and there.

However, his rationality kicked in, and told him not to. The anticipation was a part of the experience. The reveal was up and coming. Just be patient.

The squeak of the bathroom door opening chimed in. Florescent lights gleamed at an angle like a spotlight. Galo gulped as a single foot stepped forward, clad in bodysuit, and a voice angelically sang:

“ Fly me to the moon~

And let me play among the stars~

Let me see what spring is like on…

Jupiter and Mars~

In other words…

Hold my hand~”

Galo didn’t even notice himself standing upon Lio’s appearance. He just gawked at how beautiful he looked in costume. And boy, were they not kidding in it being skin-tight! The Unit 01 suit Galo found affordably online was so slim, even for Lio! It showed every crease of his body; the areas that were most omnipresent included his biceps, ass, nipples and especially his cock. It definitely drew away from the small details that Galo would nerd over like the little barrettes that clipped to the long side strands of Lio’s hair.

The two drew themselves closer, walking towards each other like they were about to dance. Sure, you could phrase the activity as such, but in reality, the passion was more explicit that one would ask for. By the time they were face-to-face, Lio’s voice whispered the next line of the song to Galo: 

“In other words…Baby, kiss me~”

They did. Passionately. Everlasting. Tugging at the fabrics on their very beings like rabid dogs. They thirsted for the other’s form badly. Galo took an opportunity of arousal first. He turned and threw Lio’s body atop of their bed. The mattress bounced on impact as Lio laid upright, legs spread, awaiting anything.

Galo pinned the man down, pulling down the body suit’s collar. His eyesight gazed from Lio’s lustful expression, tracing from the neck down to the chest where Lio's sensitive nipples were showing from the costume's material, all the way down to the bottom of the suit, where Lio’s cock was in full view. It must’ve been uncomfortable, wearing something that both clothed and exposed you. And since Galo had already ruined Lio’s maid outfit the other night, he thought it would’ve been best if he did the same to this costume.

Like unfurling a present, Galo gripped the fabric between Lio’s thighs, tearing the costume perfectly down the middle. In turn, the center of Lio’s chest down to his dick were completely exposed. The sudden ripping sound and cold draft startled the Burnish man.

“What the fuck did you do that for?!”

“Shhhh…just relax…” The firefighter placed a finger upon Lio’s lips, trailing it down to his chin, across the neck, down to the center of his chest. The gentle brush of a finger was enough to turn Lio on, but he felt even more of a rush once Galo’s tongue licked against Lio’s right nipple. His left nipple wasn’t alone either, with Galo gently flicked at it simultaneously. From just those subtle sensual touches, Lio couldn’t help giving into the pleasure.

“I, ah…should I say something…?” Lio asked, amid the nipple play.

Galo pulled himself off of Lio's chest, licking his lips, “Don’t say anything. You are worthy to be loved like this.”

Lio was confused by that statement. With a flick of Galo’s finger on his most sensitive nipple, though, he returned to euphoria.

Galo proceeded to unbuckle his belt and undo his white button up to show at least half of his chest. He felt so hot, sweat dripping from his forehead down to his chin. Droplets fell atop the torn bodysuit and Lio’s exposed chest. That just made Galo feel even hotter, now needed to strip his pants and underwear clean off. 

Now, with his large cock present amongst the duo, Galo held Lio’s legs towards his shoulders. He lubed himself up; his target was within his sights. With a gradual pace, Lio felt Galo’s warm cock slide inside him. Once Galo's form entered Lio's, the two began to have fun.

Lio’s hips danced while his partner's thrusted back and forth. Lio’s hands had free reign, running down his chest then reaching for the firefighter's hungry gaze. When things became much rougher, though, the aggression kicked in; Lio, unable to reach Galo's hair, started pulling at his own, then at the bed sheets under him.

Galo heaved his throbbing cock forward, pounding away at Lio’s pelvis, awaiting climax. He looked down upon Lio’s frame, observing how lustful his partner had become. Eyes rolled back, mouth agape, nipples erect, stomach sucked in. What really hit Galo though, the one thing that dissolved him into complete pleasure, was the sound of Lio’s moans. It was an orgasm of an angel ascending into heaven for the first time. And at that pleasurable note, the two resonated in ecstasy.

After about a half an hour of cleaning up and trashing a once perfectly good costume, the two laid naked in bed, Galo spooning Lio closely. With the lights off, Lio’s voice was all that existed in the dark space.

“Galo, why’d you rip the costume like that? I wouldn’t have mind wearing it again…”

Galo whispered, “Don’t worry about it. I can always buy another one. Next time, though, I would love to see you in something that shows a little more skin.”

Lio bit his tongue, desperately trying to not get turned on and instead just focus on his sleep. He whispered back, “That gives me an idea for you, too.”

“Heh,” Galo yawned, "Well, I guess I'll start a wish list tomorrow.”


End file.
